


In Our Winter Wonderland

by GrumpySpaceKitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Schmoop, but not really, just Christmas fluff really, snowball fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpySpaceKitten/pseuds/GrumpySpaceKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Cas' first time with Christmas and snow, so Dean decides to have some fun with him. Just general fluff to feed my holiday need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Our Winter Wonderland

“It’s…. snowing.” Castiel whispered in something that was almost awe. 

 

“Yeah. It’s Kansas. It does that.” Dean smiled as he tugged on another jacket then stepped out into the white flurries. “You have seen snow before, haven’t you?”

 

“I’ve seen it, yes. But I’ve never actually  seen it, if you understand me. I know what it looks like but I’ve never stepped in it myself.” the angel murmured quietly.

 

“Well it’s your lucky day then.” Dean held his hand out for his boyfriend, which Cas took immediately and followed the hunter out into the snow drifts. There was already a good foot and a half outside the bunker and it didn’t seem to be letting up anytime soon. Castiel had been surprised to find the white blanket covering the ground when he went out to get the Christmas present he’d gotten for Dean. His first reaction had been to call said boyfriend, whose face lit up and he went to grab his coat. Cas was confused why he was so excited about the fluff falling from the sky, so Dean decided to show him.

 

“Come on. It won’t kill you.” the hunter chuckled and pulled Cas further away from the safety of the bunker. Dean leaned down and made a ball of snow in his hands before he put it in Cas’. “See? Nothing to worry about.”

 

“I know, Dean. It’s just ice crystal stuck together. It cannot injury anyone.”

 

“Don’t get sassy with me, mister.” the hunter chuckled as he made another snowball and promptly threw it at Castiel.

 

Cas just blinked for a moment as the sphere hit his chest and fell to the ground. “What was that for?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “It’s a snowball, Cas. You make them and throw them at each other. Y’know, for fun. Go on, try it. I won’t hit back this time. Come on, it’s fun!” Dean prompted when Cas just looked at him. The angel nodded and slowly leaned down, coping Dean’s actions of forming the snow into a globe. He looked at his boyfriend with a confused frown and Dean gave him a nod. That must mean it was okay so he just threw it. It hit a few feet in front of Dean’s feet but he smiled. “See, then you build snowforts and it becomes an all out war and it’s awesome.”

 

Cas only shrugged. “I do not see why it’s enjoyable. Perhaps there is another winter based activity for us?”

 

Dean nodded. “Hang here one sec.” he said and rushed inside, returning with a handful of buttons along with a carrot and scarf. “There is another thing. Ever built a snowman?” He grinned.

 

Within fifteen minutes, there was a small snowman. Cas had soon learned that the buttons and carrot was for his face and he had to admit that it looked pretty good. They admired it for a minute more before Dean explained snow angels and they made a few, but the constant shivers that were running through Castiel by the time they were done with the angels showed that it was time to go back inside.

 

Cas hung up their wet jackets with a hum and set to work on making a kettle of hot chocolate as Dean claimed he was going to make a fire but just ended up growling curses at the lighter and logs. “You have no problem setting a body alight, but you cannot burn the things that were made specifically for that?” the angel teased as he walked into the room, two steaming mugs in hand with a blanket over his shoulder.

 

“It’s mocking me, Cas! It’s purposely not lighting!” he huffed.

 

Castiel sighed. “It’s an inanimate object. It has no sense of humor.”

 

It took another few minutes for Dean to get the fire started but when he did they curled up on the couch together. Sam was out for the day, he’d spent breakfast with them but after that a certain archangel had something planned for him that would be keeping him out of the bunker, so Dean didn’t really mind being so cliche with Cas.

 

“I got you something.” Castiel said after they’d finished their cocoa and the mugs were set on the floor.

 

Dean almost blushed and looked down. “You didn’t have t-”

 

“Shush.” the angel interrupted and picked up a parcel wrapped neatly in white paper with white stars of David. “I read up on this holiday’s traditions and one was the exchanging of gifts. Here is mine to you.”

 

Dean took it but only after Cas flashed his best set of puppy dog eyes that Sam probably taught him since they were so effective (damn him). He took no finesse in tearing the paper off to find a box. He flicked out his pocket knife and carefully cut off the tape. As soon as the box was open he was hit with the smell of leather. He reached in and pulled out a leather jacket with a grin spreading on his face. “I know you miss your father’s old one, and I understand that this does not have the same sentiment, even if it looks very similar, but I was hoping maybe we could make new sentiments with it?” Cas murmured slowly but his courage returned when Dean gave him a quick peck. 

 

“It’s perfect, Cas.” he said joyfully, his face as lit up as the Christmas tree in the corner as he pulled it on. “Thank you.” Then he reached down and picked up his own present, though the shape showed it wasn’t a box and the paper was wrapped messily - Cas suspected it was more than just because of the odd shape but he decided not to say anything. He was touched just because Dean had put in the effort. “And here’s yours.”

 

Cas gently took it out of his hands and pulled the paper off, not any less barbaric than Dean, perhaps a bit more, but his gentleness returned when he found the basket with a light blue blanket over a bulge. He peeled the blanket back, beaming when it revealed a small black kitten, curled into a ball as she slept. “Thank you, Dean.” he whispered and stroked two soft fingers down her back through the downy fur there.

 

“You like her? Of course I had to talk to Sam first about it so that he would be okay then I realized I knew nothing about cats other than that you adored them and-” he broke off with a nervous chuckle when he realized he was rambling. “You’re welcome, I’m glad you like her.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Dean.”

  
“Merry Christmas, Castiel.” the hunter smiled and kissed him softly before they cuddled up with the new kitten, whom he dubbed Ambriel, on Cas’ lap and their hands clasped to settle in and watch a movie together. Cas had never actually celebrated the holiday before, but if this was how everyone went he wouldn’t mind celebrating Christmas more.


End file.
